


fic - House guest - NCIS: LA

by Ceindreadh



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceindreadh/pseuds/Ceindreadh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callen gets an uninvited house guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fic - House guest - NCIS: LA

**Author's Note:**

> Set during S2, references to Human Traffic

_**fic - House guest - NCIS: LA**_  
Title – House guest  
Author: Ceindreadh  
Genre: Gen, hurt/comfort, humor  
Characters: Callen, Deeks, Hetty, Sam, Kensi  
Rating: T  
Summary: Callen gets an uninvited house guest.  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer. I don’t own the NCIS LA characters, I’m only borrowing them, no copyright infringement is intended.  
Notes: Set during S2, references to Human Traffic

  
Callen knew that something was up as soon as he approached his desk. Sam and Kensi were sitting at their own desks, with the careful air of people who were only pretending to work while waiting for something that was about to happen. Deeks was slumped over *his* desk, head pillowed on his folded arms, clearly still feeling the effects of the fight he’d had earlier that evening.

And Hetty...Hetty was being her usual inscrutable self as she turned her full attention on him.

Every instinct in Callen’s body told him to make an excuse and leave; that he should get out of there before anybody noticed him, hotwiring his car if necessary rather than grabbing his keys from the drawer.

“Ah, Mr. Callen,” said Hetty, “You’re on your way home, I take it?”

“Yeah Hetty,” said Callen, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Good,” said Hetty, “And congratulations.” She continued as Callen frowned, “You’re about to have your very first house-guest.”

“It’s a boy,” said Sam, a smile on his face as he and Kensi finally gave up any pretence of working.

“What?” said Callen.

“Our medical supervisor has informed me that Mr. Deeks should not be left unattended tonight,” said Hetty, “So I requested a volunteer to take him home and check on him at regular intervals.”

“We played Rock, Paper, Scissors,” said Sam.

“Hetty played for you,” said Kensi.

“And you lost,” added Sam.

“Hetty never loses at Rock, Paper, Scissors,” said Callen, looking directly at the lady in question.

“Maybe she figured having me as a house guest was a win.” Deeks voice was muffled.

Kensi and Sam looked at each other, “Nah,” they both said.

“I heard that,” said Deeks, lifting his head wearily. He squinted in the light for a few seconds before letting his head fall back onto his arms.

“It shouldn’t be a difficult assignment,” said Hetty. “You will simply have to wake Mr. Deeks every few hours to check on his mental status. Nothing you haven’t experienced before. It’s merely precautionary, to satisfy our health care provider.”

“I get why he needs looking after,” said Callen. He had seen Deeks taking down one of the perps that night, and earning a boot in the face for his troubles. Deeks had hung on like a pit-bull though, stopping the guy from escaping with valuable Intel. “I’m just not sure my house is the best place for it. You know it’s not exactly well furnished.”

“There’s an understatement,” said Sam, snorting. “You wouldn’t even have a fridge if it hadn’t come with the kitchen.”

“And I don’t have any beds yet,” said Callen.

“Wait, no beds?” Deeks looked up again, his face pale under the bruises that were starting to form. “You mean I’ll have to sleep on the floor?”

“Not at all, Mr. Deeks,” said Hetty. “There’s an air mattress and sleeping bag in your locker.”

“No there isn’t,” said Deeks, before seeing the smile on Hetty’s face, “Wow, I guess there’s an air mattress and sleeping bag in my locker…”

“And I believe your ‘go bag’ is ready and waiting,” added Hetty, as she turned to leave.

“Don’t suppose you laundered my gym clothes as well,” said Deeks, stifling a groan of pain as he stood up.

“Mr. Callen no doubt has an ample supply of soap and water,” said Hetty as she walked away, “And I’m sure you will be able to provide the elbow grease.”

“How does she *do* that?” asked Deeks.

Callen shrugged, “She’s Hetty.” He clapped Deeks on the shoulder, “Come on, better get your stuff. I’ll bring the car round.” Grabbing his bag, he walked away.

“Yeah,” said Deeks. “So, when you say your place isn’t ‘well-furnished’, you do have the basics…you know, like a TV, maybe an easy chair? Callen?”

\--------------------------

Sam and Kensi watched as the pair left the building. “Wonder if they’ll both make it through the night,” said Sam.

“I’m just wondering which of them pissed Hetty off,” said Kensi as she tidied up her desk.

“What is to say that either of them has, as you so eloquently put it, ‘pissed me off’, Miss Blye.” Both Sam and Kensi jumped slightly.

“Oh come on, Hetty,” said Sam. “G was right, you *never* lose at Rock Paper Scissors.”

“And yet you think I did so on this occasion, why exactly?” asked Hetty.

Sam shrugged, “Maybe like Kensi said, one of them annoyed you or something.”

“Mr. Hanna, Miss Blye, do you really think that I am so petty as to punish one person for the transgressions of another? No. As I said, Mr. Deeks is in need of somebody to monitor him at regular intervals and Mr. Callen is used to having his sleep disturbed. It seemed an ideal solution. And if they return in the morning with a better understanding of each other, so much the better.” She turned to leave. “Remember, that while you may primarily work as two pairs, you *are* part of a larger team.”

Sam and Kensi looked at each other after Hetty had left. “You think she was trying to tell us something?” said Kensi.

“Hetty’s always trying to tell us something,” said Sam. He stood and stretched. “What?” he said when he saw Kensi watching him. “You think she wants us to hang out together as well?”

“Couldn’t hurt, I guess,” said Kensi.

“Maybe I could braid your hair and you could paint my nails?”

“Very funny, but we could get pizza and pick up a DVD. Unless you have other plans.”

Sam shrugged, “Why not. Just no chick flicks.” He picked up his bags. “And no shark movies. I hate shark movies.”

Back at her desk, Hetty smiled as she watched the pair leave.  



End file.
